will there be peace or war
by piccolojr212002
Summary: will J.r. and Silverfox stay frends or will they be enamy?
1. Default Chapter

**Will there be peace or war?**

**Chap1 begining:**

My name is Jr. but my full name is Optimus Prime Jr. My father is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. I do not remember a lot about my past. I can remember I was found by a nice family. They have also adopted a girl named Silver Fox, she is the daughter of Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons. We never knew we were supposed to be enemies. I can remember my real father's face. It's weird that I do not remember anything about him, just his face. When Fox and I were leaving school to head home we had to walk through the park. It was nice. Since we had some extra time we were able to do a little exploring in the park. We found a cave but it was too deep to see in very far so we came back the next day to explore. I had a flashlight with me in my backpack we both had our backpacks with us. Just as we were walking we heard some voices coming from behind use we did not want to get caught so we hid near some boulders and I turned off my flashlight. Three young people passed us; they had small robots with them. They called them mini-cons. As they passed us we got up and wondered what mini-cons were. We agree to follow the kids with the mini-cons. We followed them to a huge door. We stayed out of sight while they hit some buttons on a wall mounted control panel. A huge door opened and let them in. Before it close, we both ran and just made it in before it shut behind us. We lost sight of them in the huge space. We started looking around the room and notice huge doors that all had names on them. One reads 'Jetfire', another one 'Hotshot', another said 'Kids Room' right opposite the Kids Room is one that reads Optimus Prime. We both want to know who Optimus Prime is and where is he from? Just then we heard a noises coming from behind and ahead. We have to hide somewhere. We go into the room closest to each of us so they might not find us so easy in different rooms. I go into the room marked Optimus Prime and Fox into the room marked Jetfire. I hid in the darkest corner as Optimus Prime entered the room. He did not know that he was being watched from that point on. Jetfire's mini-con warned him that he was being watched. The mini-con heard Silver fox she try to hide but she was caught by Jetfire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Will there be peace or will there be war?**

**Chapt 2:**

**They called Optimus to his room and Optimus came to Jet fire's room. Jet told Optimus that his mini-con sisned some one in here and he found her then I'v have her over here. Optimus was sirpris to see a human in the bas he never seen her before. Just then Optimus mini-con was going out of it's mind Optimus follwo his mini-con to were I was hiding at I tryed to gets way from him but he cot me any way. Jetfire and Optimus look at each other and back to use then Silver fox and I look at each other and back at them. Optimus ask are names we did not say any thing to him and we look at them. Then Optimus intrudos him self. My name is Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots this is Jetfire 2 in comand of the Autobots. Now will you please tell use who you are? My name is Jr and this is my friend Silver fox we were exsploring a cave ween we sow five kids come in. And there only three had mini-con with them we were hiding in there. The Optimus and Jetfire need rest. I was talking to Silver fox we both agree not to run and we like it here. Sliverfox and I need to get some sleep too I told them that we will not leave here we told them. Jetfire took Silverfox and I was left with Optimus sat on the bed and he picked me up and put me on the table with him and he told me to stay nere his neck it will be warm there so you can sleep. That night Fox and Jr was a sleep next to the gint robot but it felt like i know Optimus before but I do not remamber. Fox was the first to wake uo she came to see if i was but i did nit notes her then I looked up at her she was wondering if we can go see the rest of this place. I was thinking the same thing but I think that we what for Optimus or Jetfire to wake I just left his room well he was asleep. Back in Jetfire's room Jetfire woke up and he notes that Fox was gone then Optimus woke up sow Fox and me talking at a smoller table just then Jet come in and told Optimus that Fox is not here. He just laght and look over at use both Jet looked over to here and fellt stuped that he panit then we looked over to see Jet reasing it was funny ti se we walked over to them. They wanted to know how we found this place we deside to go hiking in the mountans when we got here I notes a cave so we both went to go looking around thats when we heard the kids voice so we hide and come in before the door close on use and looked around that's when hide in diffirnt room. We both desided to stayhere. Did both of you have breackfest? No we did not. Come with me, as Optimus walked over to his kitchen and got some food that humand's eat we walked right behind him then he trend and put his hand downto use. Then we climed into it then he left his hand up to the counter as we walked off his hand he toke out some small bouls for use and got some food out as we pore the cerol into the bouls that he leand use he put it back up and went over to the frige he can not remamber what gos on the cerols then he looked over to use. And ask what gos on cerol? We both look at each other then back at Optimus then I told him milk gos on cerol it tast better then anything als. Then he got out the milk and bring it to use and after we finsh eating we clean the are bouls out and Optimus put them away then we climd into his hand. What is you full name Jr? Ask Optimus. I gave him a werd look and I told him that I do not know all that I know I was called Jr for a long time if i do remamber I will tell you ok? Ok. As Jet take Fox and I was stuck with Optimus we meet other Autobots on the base then I sow fox I yelled at her she heard me and wave back at me Jet and Optimus put use down we ran over and hug just as Optimus walked over and laghed at that he never seen any thing just about one more sec a we felt a strong wind then we huging and look behind use somthing or some one was coming throw if it for Optimus we might have been hurt sever cars and a one helcopter came throw they all had the same simbles as Optimus as they transform Rodimus was first to great Optimus and then the other follow and one female robot. They was right on time then Optimus intordos us to Radimus he is a nothing leader as Radimus toke us into his hand he intoredos us to his friends Arcee is the only female Aotubots here then there is BolkHead, Cliff Jumper, Down Shift, Inferno, IronHide, Landmine, Prowl, Singnal Flare, Sky Blast, Strongarm, and Tow-lind. We all said hi to them and Radimus was sorry for scarying you too. I am fine said Fox me to how everthing is done my name is Sliver Fox and I am Jr. Thank you for telling me your names I was going to ask that. Thats cool as Rodimus put use on the floor. Fox and I was talking and wandering if we can stay here we will have to ask Optimus now he is going to miss us any way that is right I would love to stay here. Optimus was looking for use he got worred then he sow us talking as he walked over to use. And I ask him if we can stay here? Will your parints worry about you? We both look at Optimus and we sayed we do not have have any parints we are staying at a chidrens hime we do not like it there. So can we stay? Then Hot Shot was hoping that they stay here with all the Autobots all wanted us to stay. Ok they can stay Optimus said but you too have to follow orders. Thank you all now we need to get our stuff from there we will have to do it at night ok but one of them will go with you ok. Cool! Thank you. Hotshot came with us as we got out of Hotshot we told him that it wont be to long it will take a ful min we will becareful. We wint over to our beds and got what we needed to stay with the transformers as we were leaving some one coming in we stop in our tracks we wint over to the others beds and wint under it we did not move but just our heads as they did there rounds it was over an hour. Hotshot was geting worred about us as soon it was saft to come out of hiding we got out and got in Hotshot. Hotshot told us that he was worred tht got cout but we are here right. Lets get back to the others as Hotshot got back we feel asleep on the car but Hotshot woke use up we climed out of Hotstot and we were straging and yelling as we were so tired Optimus came and pick up Jr and Jet picked up Fox as they went to there rooms we feels asleep in there hands. And they all went to bed we woke up the next day befor everone we ate ans left Hotshot was on duty we snuck up be hind him and scard him out of his sparks as we laght then Radimus came in he did not get it then Hotshot started to laght as Radimus came tord us Hotshot looked up and jump up and shlut to him Radimus shlut back just as he was about to start talking Fox and I fell to the ground in pain Hotshot was worred so he called Optimus he came as fast as he can then he saw use on the ground as we were growing we were shanghing the pain got lot worse it lasted hours it was over five hours intill we cot our brath and stard to stand we sow ever one they had there mouth was open we look at each other we were bigger then the mini-cons we stud next to one he was in the middle Optimus told use to go see Red-Alert we left for med bey. Optimus called Red that Fox and Jr are on there way we made it to med-bey Red sow use and come over to use and told use that Optimus told me that the both of you were coming. Then he trund his back to us as we walk over to him were the light was at. So why do we have to be here? Then he looked at use as about to trun his back then he saw what we look like and he was shock for what he saw. He came and pick use up he was sirpirs to see use he ask to exzaming use diffint Jr wint first after her Fox wint he toke a good look at the pichers and it seems that Jr body looked alot alike Optimus and Fox she dos not mach none of the Autobots he had noidea who she looked a like? Just then Optimus come in Red told Opyimus that Jr has the same desigh as you. How can this be? Ask Optimus Red said nothiing to Optimus then the mini-con alrom wint off ever one in the controlroom. Red where is the mini-con? let me check ok I have it. It is at the ocean. Ok rodimus you and the others will stay here and gard the base you got it? Optimus can we come to? Ask Jr and Fox. Ok you too can come you will look for the mini-con ok? Yeah thanks Optimus we will not get om your way that we promise. Lets move out Optimus yell Rodimus are you sire to bring the kids? No. Then why? They will sink in and I just said yes so I can. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Will there be peace or will there be war?**

**Chapt 3:**

They will be looking for the mini-con any way. Lets hope that the Decepticons dont get them or the mini-con. Same here and lets hope that the kids dont have that pain well out there. What pain? Jr and Fox have been changeing they are growing they are at are knees. Can it be? Can Jr be my doughter? Optimus are you ok? Ask Rodimus.Yeah just thinking I better get going ok ever one's here? Yes we are waiting for you Optimus you were never last. I was talking to Rodimus lets move out men. Optimus I can see the mini-con ok Fox you and Jr will go and get the mini-con. Ok you got it Optimus yeah you got it dad Fox lets go. Hey Jr you never told me that Optimus is your dad. I just found that out as well. I do not look like any of the Autbot's here or any back on cybertron. Are you sire? Yeah I toke a look at the Decepticons and it seems that my desind look like Megatron. Do you think that Megatron is my dad? I dont know hey there it is lets do it Fox put your foot in my hands there you go ok here grab my hand ok there you go thanks yeah it might be near thte wall you look over that way and I will look over this way we will meet in the middle. I like that plain I found it Jr I found it good job Fox. Fox look out its a Decepticon is Cyolonus were traped Jr I know oman its Wheeljack and Cyolonus what this is bad very bad we will have to stay colm and try to find a way out over there its Blurr and Scavenger. Hey let go of me Jrrrrrr! Fox get the mini-con to the Autbots dont worry about me I will be fine. Megatron I got a human then lets get out of here. Daddd stop it right now Fox get away not trust me ok. Do I know you? I dont think so. My name is Silver Fox. Did you say your name is Silver Fox? Yes you are my doughter. Let go of my friend Wheeljack. Megatron what do you want me to do? Do what she says are you ok Jr? Yes I am thanks Fox. I have to go im sorry that I am not going with you Jr. What. I found my dad I have to go with him. Jr take this mini-con ok thinks fox. Fox we will befriends for life? Take this but this is yours braclet. Yes i know I want you to have it ok. Thanks I want you to have this thanks Fox same here. Well bye for now Fox we will meet some day. Yeah Blurr, Scavenger im up here I am going to try to clim down to you guys. No stay there I will come and get you. Ok Scavenger ok hope on Jr ok thanks. Jr why did Fox leave? She went her father thats way. She told me that Megatron might be her dad but I am not sure. I under stand what she is going throw I was in the same way in till I found Optimus I felt like I know him all my life in tell my dream told me I know that Fox found her dad. And I am happy for her and lets get going ok o and here is the mini-con she gave me but why did it not awakeand? I do not know Jr. Hey Red, Carlos, Alexs, Bill, and Fred, Grinder, Shershock, Highwire. All man Jr you are toller then the mini-cons you got to be kidding me Red. No all the mini-cons are the smae hight and you are bigger then use and the mini-cons. Cool I am get some sleep good night everone. Goodnight Jr. The next morning thats when I desoverd that I am as I am as tall as my father. I woke up I walk out and head for the controw room I was still a little asleep that is win Hotshot said hey Jr I jump out of my skine or all so called jumped out of my crickets. I was looking in Hotshot's eyes. I was at his eye lavel I was red, blue, and white with wings and I look a lot my dad. Jr where are you heading? I was heading for the controw room. Why? I will walk with you. Ok i was heading that way any way. When we made it to the controw room everyone stop and look over at me. Ok whats every one looking at me like that?Jr did you look ing the mere when you got up? No why? should I? O yeah you need to look in the mere ok. Then I walk to the nerist wall and I look at me. I was a Transformer I said in my mind. Dad I can't beleave it I am a Transfromer. Hey Jr would you like to go on a date with me? What did you say Hotshot? A date with me? I dont think that my dad will let me go on a date with you. Sorry Hotshot thats ok. Jr! Yes dad you are going to train with Hotshot and Scavenger is you teacher. What come on dad you can't do that to me. I can and I just did. O men now Scavenger is whaiting for both of you, yes sir, yes dad. This bits. It is not that bad. Thanks Hotshot. Optimus are you sire that she is ready for training with Scavenger? No but i want her to be ready for any thing. She might have to fight Silver Fox. Yes I know that is why I want her to train this early. You are the leader and she is you doughter I know this will be a challenge for me and her I will have to talk to her she will have to call me sir when we are on the battle fild and call me dad off the battle fild. She might not like that but it will be the only way. Back in training Scavenger was the only one standing I felt like I was puled out of junt Hotshot I think I have and idea on how to get him down on the ground I do have a few treaks that I have hiding we will have to attack him togather. Ok do you want to be in frunt or behind him? I will be in frunt of him ok thanks I will take the back we will circle around intill we are in the right place. Ok now Hotshot hit hard and I wint at him with ever thing that I had he did not see this coming RedAlert come in and so did my dad Scavenger was on the ground. Good move I thout you and Hotshot was going to head but at that pont you hit me at the trun I know that you were going to move and I let Hotshot and me clid but I dogeg Hot shot and came at you. You had no shose but to get hit or moved. Why did you get hit and not came in and take me down I was open. Yes I know I was hoping that you figer it out and you did. That was one hard punch you gave me you are Primes doughter he can punch like that. Thanks Scavenger go take abreak go see RedAlert about your sholder ok. Hotshot are you going to be ok? Yeah he will be find I know how to fight I toke selfdefance leassen that is why you are good well. I bye bye. Dame sholder it is buring again hey RedAlert Scavenger told me to see you its my sholder it is hurting. Let me see it ok your sholder is out of alinemint. What! I will have go in and fix it at wonts. Is there any thing that I might need to know before I start? It's buring when I was coming here. That will happen I will have to call your dad in and tell him ok. Why? He told me to and he gave me and older. I under stand. Optimus, Optimus here Jr is in med a bay. I am on my way ok. Your dad is on his way let take soe pichers of your sholder. Will it hurt? No you might be in pain for a while. Ok aaahhh hey you said it wont hurt. It shouldint hurt this is not good the picher said that you are not all transformer. What! Your sholder is still human. Dad I heard ever thing. I need to run some test on her sholder just then the alrm wint out we all wint to the controw room I got to conrtint to the mini-con I am coming too. No you are staing here with RedAlert. Come on I want to help. I do not want you to get hurt or killed trust me Jr. Ok dad I am sorry Jr. I wint with them to the worp room I watch them lunch then I wint back to see RedAlert were he was watching the battle then somthing cote my eyes It was Silver Fox her right arm is the same for my left arm Red take a good look at silver Fox she is in the same volt. Please let me go out there I might can talk to Fox just trust me. If I am right we will be able to be compleat your dad will not like it but if you are right we will not have to do any testing ok. Ok thinks Red. Silver Fox over here Scavenger let me go now I need to talk to Silver Fox no I can not let you do that. Demolishor let me go. Silver I can not do that. I need to talk to Jr I can not let you go nere that Autbot. Silver can you try to reach me? I can try I will do the same thing now Fox hit Demolishoe in the stumick Jr hit Scavenger did the same thing we nearly hat it what demolishor let go of my left arm no want Scavenger let go of my right arm no. Fox we will have to reach each other what the look at my arm its going to be complet same here what dos this mean I dont know. Decepticons Retreat bye my friend. what dont go with them you can be an Autbot we can be friends if you become an Autbot. If you leave with them we will have to fight each other. I have found my father and you have found yours we are diffrint we all ways have are place win the time was right now our friendship is over we are now enmey. That is fine see in the next battle. The Silver wrop back with her father. Will this battle ever end dad? I hope so Jr but we can anly hope that the Decepticons can chanch. We can only hope. Yeah we can only hope.

THE END FOR NOW?

WILL THIS BATTLE EVER END? WILL SILVER FOX AND JR DESTROY EACH OTHER OR WILL THEY?

i do not know if i am going to make anther part to this stroy if u want me to continu i will need ideas on it if you all want to give me ideas e-mail me 


End file.
